world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020915VyllenRubi
07:22 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling automatedContraption AC at 19:22 -- 07:22 GC: Vyll3n knocks on Rubi's door. if sh3's th3r3, that is. 07:24 AC: Rubi is! He might hear a few welding sounds and the like behind her door. She peaks her head out the door 07:24 AC: "hey!" 07:24 AC: She's covered in metallic dust and grease 07:24 GC: "H3y!" 07:25 AC: "One sec let me put this stuff down and wash myself" 07:25 GC: "Alright!" 07:26 AC: She recloses the door. some water is heard and she comes out looking a little better. 07:26 AC: "Whats up buttercup!" 07:27 GC: "Nothing much! Uh... Cuti3! I w3nt to go visit T3thys. Sh3 got m3ss3d up r3al bad on LOBAE." 07:27 AC: "Oh? What happened?" 07:27 AC: Rubi closes the door behind her and sits on the ground 07:29 GC: Vyll3n sits across from h3r3 and b3gins sp3aking, "Y3ah, sh3 div3d h3adfirst into this Eighth3ad3d god cr3atur3, som3 stuff happ3n3d sh3 got spat out on a rock and is now probably paralyz3d. And th3n Mari w3nt in and compl3t3d th3 world!" 07:30 AC: "...hot shit... is she recovering any?" 07:31 GC: "I think so. But sh3 s33m3d pr3tty torn up about it. And I don't think I h3lp3d at all." 07:32 AC: "she was the one who was eaten though..." 07:33 GC: "Oh! You m3ant Mari. Mari cam3 out fin3. With a dop3 sword too." 07:34 AC: "wait are we talking like hercules style? 07:35 GC: "Pr3tty much. And th3n sh3 said som3thing about witch3s and now w3'r3 h3r3.How ar3 you Rubi?" 07:36 AC: "Just fine I guess... kinda sucks that the planet got completed so fast..." 07:37 GC: H3 grins, "Sorry about that? T3am Jack kind of kill3d th3 boss guy. R3ally quickly." 07:38 AC: "I know... how was the sweet loot from that?" 07:39 GC: "Uh... Sinc3 Jack mad3 him fad3 from 3xist3nc3 or som3thing.... W3 got nothing." 07:40 AC: "crap so we don't know if they drop stuff or not?" 07:41 GC: "I'd imagin3 th3y do! W3 just hav3 to do it l3git?" 07:44 AC: "We'll theyre also old players so... does that mean when others die they drop their stuff like a pinata?" 07:45 GC: "Hah. That's a funny though. But... Uhm, Fat3 di3d. And Didn't drop anything. T3chnically." 07:45 GC: " Sh3 w3nt trickst3r and th3n Jack fossiliz3d h3r bon3s to mak3 Sh3nanicit3." 07:46 AC: "so thats how it works... that sucks... and is also cool. but mostly sucks" 07:47 GC: "Y3ah..." 07:48 AC: "Hm. so whatcha gonna use your shenanicite for then?" 07:50 GC: "I don't know. Doir said I can boost my asp3ct and god ti3r so much fast3r but... I want to do som3thing mor3. Do you hav3 any id3as?" 07:53 AC: "hmm..." she frumps his hair "super afro!" 07:54 GC: "Managing this is hard as is! Anything mor3 would b3 tru3 insanity." 07:59 AC: "But think of the hair protection you would have! Falling down a tower! Nope hair trampolene!" 07:59 AC: "hmm but really..." 08:04 GC: "Drawing a blank?" 08:04 AC: "Maybe a legendary weapon? or maybe like regenerating armor?" 08:04 AC: "what cant shenanicite do?" 08:04 GC: "Hah. L3g3ndary w3apons." 08:04 GC: "I dunno." 08:05 GC: "It's probably bas3d on lik3, sh3nanigans. And Sh3nanigans can go a long way..." 08:05 AC: "metric butt-ton of grist?" 08:05 GC: "Infinit3 grist?" 08:05 AC: "Is it possible?" 08:06 GC: "Mayb3. Sounds silly 3nough." 08:08 AC: Rubi lays her head onto his lap "or just hold onto it for now" 08:09 AC: "might have a better idea down the road" 08:16 GC: "Mayb3 I'll g3t a hold of shivkind and just shank p3opl3 with it." 08:17 GC: "Actually no, What if that giv3s th3m sup3r pow3rs or som3thing?" 08:17 AC: "That would be cool though! 08:19 GC: "That is tru3... What if I stabb3d mys3lf? Okay but that's a t3rribl3 id3a b3caus3 what if it giv3s m3 som3 kind of dis3as3 inst3ad." H3 toys with h3r hair as h3 sp3aks, "So many variabl3s..." 08:19 AC: "definately not enough time to look into this" 08:20 GC: "...Tim3..." 08:20 GC: "Mayb3 w3 could g3t a tim3 play3r or som3on3 to h3lp. Lik3 Kat3! Or M3rrow. Giv3 us 3nough tim3 to allow us to r3s3arch. Figur3 out what th3 h3ll w3'r3 doing..." 08:22 AC: "Or we can just... guess! which isnt very scientific at all" 08:23 GC: "And will probably 3nd in d3ath." 08:28 AC: "It could be awesome though!" 08:29 GC: "THat is... Also tru3." 08:32 AC: Rubi sneaks a kiss onto Vyllens cheek "Wanna see what i'm working on?" 08:32 GC: "H3lls y3ah!" 08:34 AC: Rubi unlocks her door... and it looks like tiny's in peices... 08:35 GC: "Oh god." 08:36 AC: But in the middle looks like some sort of cockpit 08:38 GC: "Ar3 you... building a m3ch?" 08:38 AC: "mayyyyyybeeee" 08:38 AC: She's grinning ear to ear 08:40 GC: "Niiiiiiic3" 08:44 AC: "Oh yeah. once he's done ill be able to control him on the inside. and he'll also be able to move on his own if i decide to not pilot him!" 08:44 GC: "That's pr3tty aw3som3!" 08:45 AC: "its gonna replace that problem of slow reaction times! He's gonna be awesome!" she kisses tiny's helmet/head 08:45 GC: "H3h3h3h3h" 08:45 AC: "one last thing though... I may need mari's help" 08:55 GC: "Oh?" 08:57 AC: "Yeah! I'm gonna try putting a rocket pack on it!" 08:58 AC: "Or maybe helicopter blades 08:58 AC: "I dont know" 08:58 GC: "h3h3h3. W3 might still hav3 som3 rotocopt3rs lying around?" 08:59 AC: "I know! It would be so awesome!" 09:02 GC: "What if you w3aponiz3d th3 blad3s too! Chop your fo3s to goop bits!" 09:04 AC: "What if i made them like gurren lagann blades!" 09:04 GC: "Yasss" 09:07 AC: "And what are they adults gonna do with them? Nothing right!" 09:09 GC: "Nothing. W3 don't 3v3n know how many ar3 l3ft aliv3 now." 09:10 AC: Exactly! How do i take it from the copters though?" 09:10 GC: "Ssssscr3wdriv3rs? I don't 3v3n know. I'm not a m3chanic!" 09:14 AC: "I could just take off the back blades 09:14 AC: "whats the small stabilizer blades called?" 09:15 GC: "Rotors? id3k" 09:15 AC: "Tail rotor! thats right. I could use that." 09:16 GC: "All T3rrain Tiny. Aww yiss." 09:17 AC: "all terrain scout tiny?" 09:17 AC: "ATST?" 09:19 GC: "ATST!" 09:21 AC: "maybe then in the future... ATAT! the all terrain armored tiny!" 09:21 GC: "inb4 TIny carri3s us through th3 whol3 gam3." 09:22 AC: naw that will be super robot tiny 09:22 AC: "" 09:23 GC: "With his drill w3 will pi3rc3 th3 h3av3ns?" 09:26 AC: "no that would be tengen toppa gurren tiny!" 09:26 AC: "But he doesn't have a drill. he has a bore which in my opinion is far better" 09:27 AC: "(only if i could get my hands on a pilebunker)" 09:27 GC: "h3h3h3h3h. Okay. Okay but... What if... What if you mad3 infinit3 Tinys. With grist!" 09:30 AC: "Naw they would have to be something cheap. and im pretty sure this isnt cheap" 09:30 GC: "You'r3 right..." 09:30 GC: "Am disappoint." 09:32 AC: "I could make an army of mini bots though!" 09:32 AC: "Like... maybe a little walky guy!" 09:33 GC: "Nanobots?" 09:36 AC: "I highly doubt i can make nanobots" 09:36 AC: "I'd need like... 40 years of everything 09:39 GC: "Tru3... Tru3..." 09:44 AC: "anyway........ I should probably get back to work. unless you want to watch?" 09:45 GC: H3 shrugs, " I don't hav3 anyhting b3tt3r to do!" 09:45 AC: "Well all right then!" She grins at him as she starts working again 09:48 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling automatedContraption AC at 21:48 --